Such a directional control valve of the generic type is disclosed by DE 198 27 281 C1. In this directional control valve the magnetic core and the armature are arranged in series in the axial direction of the valve, the end-face limit and the end face being opposed to one another. If a current is then passed through the coil, an attractive force is produced between the magnetic core and the armature which increases in accordance with a hyperbolic function as the gap diminishes.
From this it follows that the force is greatest when the valve is being closed and the closing part lands on a fixed valve seat, so that unwanted noises and increased wear occur.
DE 197 54 257 A1 furthermore discloses a directional control valve, in which the end faces of the armature and the magnetic core are of conical design shape. A spring is furthermore fitted between these components. The valve seat of the valve element is displaceably supported on the tappet and is braced by a further spring. This design configuration makes it possible to reduce the landing force of the closing part of the valve element, thereby reducing the noises and the material load stress. This is achieved, however, by a tall, structured construction, conical design of the end faces and the use and coordination of two springs, which give rise to quite considerable costs.